


The Finest Flirt this Side of Virginia

by Revyra



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revyra/pseuds/Revyra
Summary: it's literally just straight fucking hotchniss fluff you're welcome





	The Finest Flirt this Side of Virginia

Aaron started, lifting his head as he felt someone touch his shoulder.

“Get up sleepyhead, we landed,” Emily said, letting her hand fall away.

Blinking blearily to clear the sleepiness from his eyes, Aaron nodded and hauled himself to his feet. The plane was empty. Everyone else must have left.

“Did you wait to wake me up?” he asked, confusion flashing through him.

“No I figured someone else would do it while I talked to the pilot. Then I got out here and you were still there. Gave me a bit of a scare,” she teased, a grin spreading across her face as she made her way past him. “Thought you were dead for a second.”

“Ha ha,” he said dryly, grabbing his briefcase and following her off of the plane. The night air was brisk, waking him up completely.

“I miss the countryside sometimes,” Emily said suddenly. Aaron flashed her a look. What was there to miss about rural serial killers? She was looking up at the sky. “There are more stars out there.”

He followed her gaze up. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, but the most he could pick out were a few stars and the moon. “Well, good thing the only star I care about is right here,” he said flatly, looking back at her. He wasn’t able to keep the smile off his face as she met his gaze.

“Wowww that was smooth,” she drawled, shouldering past him to get to the door first.

A chuckle of amusement escaped him. Her smile looked lighter, giving away how she really felt about the compliment. Hitting the elevator button, she turned to him. “I should tell the others. Aaron Hotchner: the finest flirt this side of Virginia.”

“Only Virginia?” he asked, pretending to be offended. The elevator dinged and they stepped in.

“Well,” she sighed, looking up the ceiling. “I guess since we basically live out of that damn plane, it could be extended to other places.”

“So you’re saying I should make an effort everywhere we go?” he teased.

“Yes Hotch please flirt with me as we try to find a guy who collects human intestines to use as Christmas decorations.”

Aaron laughed. “That’s specific.”

“You can thank me for my foresight come Christmas,” she said cheekily.

“If we get a case like this on Christmas you will be my first suspect,” he said, fixing her in a mockingly serious glare.

A huff of amusement left her and she rolled her eyes. “Do I look like someone who would put intestines on their Christmas tree?” she asked, then stepped out of the elevator as it slid open.

“Who knows, maybe it’s your dirty secret,” he said, stepping out beside her.

“Oh I have much better dirty secrets, trust me,” she leered, nudging him with her elbow before drifting away to her desk.

“Dirty secrets?” Derek echoed, a grin playing on his face as he settled on the edge of Emily’s desk. “Emily do I even want to know?”

“You wish,” she said, whacking him lightly off her desk with a stack of papers.

Aaron shook his head, laughing quietly to himself as he made his way to his office, their laughter drifting after him. Taking the files out of his briefcase, he laid them on his desk and settled down to work on them. With any luck he’d be done within the hour and he’d get home to see Jack.

A knock on his door ten minutes later made him look up.

“You staying?” Emily asked, walking in.

“Yeah I just have to finish these up. I should be done soon,” he said, glancing over the paperwork.

“Alright,” she said, moving around his desk and stooping down to kiss him gently. “Make sure you don’t stay here all night.”

“I won’t,” he said, a faint smile gracing his face. “Sleep well.”

“Night, Aaron,” she said, smiling at him before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Aaron turned back to the paperwork, a warm feeling settling in his chest.


End file.
